A New Way Begins Today
by wyverna
Summary: Zack... and Katie... meet again... but Zack... has a secret... I don't want to give too much away... {R&R}
1. Katie

Katie sighed as she locked up her shop. It was nearly midnight, and she should have shut up long ago, but she'd stayed behind the counter long after the other shops should in the hopes she'd get a good customer. No luck. Just another load of bratty kids screaming, "I want a _real_ guitar, mommy!" or, "This guitar's broke, it only has four strings!". She was tired of explaining, a bass _is_ a real guitar, no, it doesn't just play the same note over and over (well, not if you have a decent teacher), and yes, it _is_ meant to have four strings. No-one took any notice, and she'd only made one sale – of a guitar pick.

She had a few regulars, and she looked forward to the times when they came in. She'd have discussions with them, her leaning on the counter, fist on chin, fiercely arguing the value of a bass solo in modern rock. Some of them loved the place so much they'd ask if she had any jobs going, and she'd explain sadly that she couldn't afford to take anyone on.

She pulled down the shutters, and blew a stray strand of her out of her eyes. Her dark hair was pulled back into a messy bun, but however hard she tried that one piece would never stay with the rest. She pulled the pale band out of her hair, letting it loose in soft curls around her face. Holding it between her teeth, she used both hands to scrape her hair back, then held it tight in one hand before twisting the band around mercilessly, so even the littlest curl lay stretched straight.

Her tired eyes looked at the world before her, looking but not seeing. She sighed again, thinking how dreary life was, not even black or white, just a washed-out gray. She laughed and shook her head, to rid herself of these thoughts. Caffeine, that's all she needed. A nice, hot coffee. She pulled her navy fleece with the gold embroidered _Kayz's Bass's_ on the left-hand pocket closer around her, and her thin frame shook slightly as the harsh wind whipped through her. Putting her head down, she shook back her pony-tail and ran to Starbucks, ignoring the tears that the wind brought to her eyes.

Katie made it safely to Starbucks, and sighed again, happily this time, as she sank into the comfy leather seat. She ordered a coffee – not caring which they brought so long as she got one – and settled herself further down. She switched on her Mp3 player, and smiled as _School of Rock_ started to play. A tap on her shoulder brought her sharply out of her thoughts, and she anticipated the warm coffee. Carefully turning off her music, she turned to greet the bringer with a smile, and her eyes widened.

"Zack!"


	2. Zack

Zack was sat in front of his computer, staring blankly at the screen. He was out of yet _another_ job, and although he still had three on the go, he needed another one if he was going to pay this month's rent. He slumped down in his chair, and rested his head in his arms. He was so tired.

It was nearly midnight, and he had to be up at five to be an "industrial cleaner", which basically meant wiping down shelves and mopping floors at the supermarket. That was until nine, and then he went to a bar and served drinks until one. At one he went to a corner shop and bought some gum to get him through until it was time for supper. He worked at a hotel, cleaning toilets and people's rooms until seven, and then he went home (at last) and ordered some take-out.

No wonder he was beat. And he needed a new job. He had no loans, and no mortgage, but he was seriously considering a loan. He knew it wasn't the answer, knew it would just get him deeper into debt, but at the moment it seemed like he had no other choice. Why was life so hard? Maybe all he needed was some caffeine. He threw on his jacket and headed over to Starbucks.

He got there and felt like sitting down and staying there. He'd hoped, well, _imagined_ that maybe there'd be someone there for him – some girl. He hadn't had a girlfriend in so long, since... well, since he left school, in fact. He just had dreams, wherever he went, that maybe there would be the one, the girl, that elusive soul-mate that he searched so hard to find. Every time a new hope, and every time a disappointment. It seemed that this time was no different. He glanced at the customers sat there – not many, at this time of night.

Old guy, probably homeless. Two young ladies sat opposite each other looking, ah... well, they were wearing small skirts and tight tops, and Zack hurried past them without sparing them a glance. He knew he shouldn't be embarrassed by that sort of thing, he knew it went on, it just wasn't the kind of thing you expected to see in your own town. Denial...

Funny thing, although there were so few customers, there were still hardly any spare seats. The Starbucks employees had put up the unused ones, so there were only a few spaces left. He glanced around, his brow furrowed, and noticed the two young women giving him some smiles. They were meant to seduce him, he could tell, but they reminded him more of the look two pythons might give to a cute young bunny just before they eat it all up. With a shudder he turned away, and went to the only other spare seat.

There was another woman sat there, dressed more substantially in a jacket and black jeans. The jacket appeared to have an emblem on it, but it was lost in the folds, so he couldn't make it out. Her dark hair was pulled straight back, and she had some ear-phones in. She was nodding her head slightly to the music, and it made him smile. He couldn't remember the last time he'd listened to music and enjoyed it – _really_ enjoyed it, like she was doing. He worked up the nerve to lean forward and tap her on the shoulder, working out what he was going to say. Something suave, if he could, like, "Is anyone going to sit here, or is the pleasure all mine?" No, no, too sleazy... how about something simple like, "Can I sit here?" Too simple... maybe -

All thoughts of what he would say went clean out of his head when the girl turned around. Her eyes widened, and he thought, do I really look that bad?

"Zack!" she shrieked. She somehow stood up and threw herself at him all in one movement. He staggered backward under the sheer force, and managed to steady himself. She let go of him and stepped back, her eyes sparkling and a rosy flush in her cheeks. "Oh, Zack, it's awesome to see you! I haven't seen you in ages, and how are you doing? I'm doing well, not really, but it sounds good, and oh no, I'm babbling aren't I?"

She didn't seem to be waiting for an answer, as she sat back down, and motioned for him to sit opposite her. He did so, still slightly confused, and waited for her to speak. She seemed to be waiting, too. He started to ask her who she was, then noticed the logo on her jacket clearly for the first time. _Kayz's Bass's_.

"Oh, Merlin," he said quietly, a habit he'd picked up from reading Harry Potter too many times. "Katie?"

* * *

Ok, time to thank my reviewers.

**Freddy'sGirl01**: thanks for the review, you get a cookie! (:)

**Operate**: A cookie for you, as well! (:)

**hopelesslydevoted12**: _two_ cookies for you, acos I'm feeling generous! (:) (:)

**sweetcaroline**: yeah, you're totally right! I already had the second chapter ready, but I couldn't use it because this chapter kinda had to be ended there, and there was nothing else to add. Btw, you have to update your stories soon, especially Mr and Mrs Jones, ok?

**Missing Fairy**: thanks for all the compliments, cookie for you! (:)

**T.A.F.FY-Rox92287**: You have a complicated name... nice review, haha, cookie for you! (:)

**Dolphin:** Don't you owe me a dollar? ...No. (:)

Anda BIG telling off to two of my friends, **Nanners-77** and **Pill** for reading but not reviewing! **_You have been named and shamed!_**

Big Brother is watching you...


	3. Becca

Haha, I got the whole idea for this off of the trailer for a movie called _Jersey Girl_ (remember, Pill? You'll understand later...) so if you've seen it then you may know what's coming in this chapter.

* * *

"_Zack!"_

"_Katie?"_

Katie rolled her eyes, but looked too happy for it to be the sarcastic gesture she meant it for. "No, I'm Jack the Ripper(!)"

"I knew that," he said stupidly, reminding himself inexplicably of Seth Cohen from _The OC_. "It's just, uh... it's been a long time."

"Ten years," she said quickly, then added, "I haven't been counting." He smiled – still the same impulsive Katie. "So, um, how've you been, I mean, I'm not nosy, haha, really, though, I'm not!"

"Um, Katie -"

"Yeah?"

"How much caffeine have you had?" She laughed, and raised a hand to brush a few strands of hair out of her eyes.

"No, the stupid people haven't even brought my coffee over yet," she said laughing.

"Katie, this is Starbucks."

"I know."

"Yeah but, see, you have to go over and get your drink." She flushed, then laughed. Always happy, always laughing. When she was around him, anyway.

"It's ok, I don't think coffee's a good idea right now anyway," she said, and he agreed. "I-I really should get back," she added, and stood up. "It's been... nice," she said sincerely. "So long," and she turned to go. Zack stood up, and called her name.

"Katie!" She turned.

"Yes?"

"Um... do you wanna, like... I don't know, maybe do lunch sometime?" She smiled, and taking his hand, put a piece of paper in, before closing his hand and sauntering off. He slowly opened his hand, and saw the scribbled ink. A number, and some writing.

_Hey, Zack Attack – call me._

He closed his hand over the paper as though it was a precious stone, not the crumpled note it was. _Call me_. He smiled and, with great difficulty, managed to not skip all the way home.

* * *

"Hey, um, Katie?"

"No, it's the Tooth Fairy! Of _course_ this is Katie, it's my number, isn't it? Who's this?"

"Zack. Or should I say, Zack Attack?" He heard her delighted giggle clearly down the phone. He laughed himself, her laughter was so intoxicating and contagious.

"Whatcha laughing at?" she asked him lightly.

"You," he teased, and she laughed some more. "Laughing, always laughing," he said. "_Are_ you always laughing?"

"Not so much when I'm not with you," she said quietly. "Sometimes it's crying." His stomach dropped, and he felt upset.

"You shouldn't cry, Katie, someone as beautiful as you shouldn't have to," he replied, then realized how tacky that line was. She didn't seem to mind, and he worked himself up for his next line. "Um, it's Saturday tomorrow, and that's my day off, so do you want to, maybe... well, if you want, I'll take you out to dinner?"

"Sure! I mean, yeah, that's cool."

"So, I'll... pick you up around eight?" She didn't say anything at first, and he could almost see her smiling down the phone. "What are you doing?" he asked, and she laughed.

"Smiling."

"I knew it," he teased, and she laughed again.

"You know me too well, Zackary," and he smiled.

"I don't think I could ever know you too well. So I'll see you tomorrow? Right?"

"Right. See you then."

"See you." He could still hear her breathing faintly down the phone. "How come you haven't hung up?"

"How come you haven't?"

"I spoke last, so you hang up first."

"Who says?"

"Everyone!"

"Who?"

"It's just a rule, just one of those things," he replied loftily.

"Well, I've never heard that rule, so it doesn't affect me." He laughed.

"It affects everyone."

"No-o,not me, you hang up!"

"How about we both hang up at the same time? 1... 2... 3 -" They both hung up.

* * *

Zack got into his car, and a shred of doubt ripped through him. His car was a battered old Fiat Uno, very rare, probably extinct. It was a disgusting beige color, and he hated it, but the way things were going it was all he could afford to fill it up with gas.

He ran a hand through his hair, checking it in the rear view mirror, but all that achieved was to make it stick up some more. He shuddered, and straightened his shirt. He was taking her to _Orlando's_ for dinner, quite an up-town restaurant, and he was using some money that he'd 'put aside for a rainy day' to pay for it, figuring that this was as rainy as it was going to get. After about the car wouldn't start... five times... he finally got it into gear and away he went.

He made it safely to Katie's house, and didn't dare stop the car in case it didn't start – instead, he hit his horn a few times, praying that she wouldn't think he was rude.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" she yelled, and came out of the house, fixing her earrings. She looked gorgeous, far too good to get in his car. She was wearing a red Spanish dress, with tucks and frills. Her dark hair was swept up, and she had a single red orchid tucked behind her ear. Her earrings were two flowers, each with a tiny ruby in the centre, and her shoes were red high-heels, with straps that crossed over, all the way up to her knees.

He carefully watched her face, forcing himself to see it fall as she caught sight of his car, but on the contrary – as she caught sight of him, her face lit up, and she hurried towards him, sliding in the passenger side.

"Hey," he said, and without quite knowing why, he leant towards her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. He felt the color rise in his cheeks, and heard her giggle as he looked straight ahead and set off.

When they got to _Orlando's_ he got out first, and opened the door for her. She smiled, and took his hand.

"A real gentleman," she said laughing, and he raised her hand and kissed it gently.

"M'lady," he joked, and her eyes sparkled mischievously.

"Sir Zackary, how nice of you to escort me here."

"Anything for you, Lady Kathryn," and she smiled. They went into the restaurant, and the night went by smoothly.

* * *

"I had a really nice time tonight," she said quietly, and he knew that he had too, and that he didn't want it to end.

"Do you want to come back to mine?" he asked, and her face lit up. _Merlin!_ he thought, _I shouldn't have said that! She can't come back!_ "I mean," he added quickly, "only if you want to, you don't have to..." He trailed off at the sight of her face, she bit her lip trying to hold back the tears.

"It's ok," she said, almost silently, "you... don't really want me there." _Man, I can't say no. I have to choose – let her come back to mine_..._ or say no, and destroy the relationship I have with the only girl I've ever had_.

"No, no," he said quickly, "I do, really."

"Really?" she asked hesitantly, and he nodded.

"I insist."

* * *

Back at his house, and he was dreading it. They went inside quietly, he was too busy thinking about other things. They went into the living room, and sat down on the couch in silence. She looked up at him.

"I hope this doesn't sound rude," she said nervously, "but I really need a shower. I was sweating like a pig back there." He laughed, and nodded.

"Not rude. I'll show you the bathroom, and I think I might need a shower, too..." He raised his eyebrows suggestively, and she smirked.

"Let's go."

They were in the shower together, when suddenly the water turned to boiling, and they jumped apart. Zack yelped, Katie squealed. She pulled the shower curtain around her, and Zack grabbed a towel. A young girl was stood before them, about nine or ten, with her hand on the handle of the toilet, the one that you use to flush it. She smiled sweetly.

"So, Katie, I assume? What are your intentions towards my father?"


	4. Anna

Katie sat shivering on the couch, a towel wrapped snugly around her, her strands of wet hair sticking limply to her bare shoulders. Zack sat next to her, one arm around her, his equally wet hair plastered to his head, a small towel covering his nakedness. The girl stood before them, hands on hips, and Katie managed to get a good look at the girl for the first time.

She stood at about the same height as Summer did, when she was ten, and she had Zack's dark hair and eyes. Her hair was about shoulder-length, perhaps down to her elbows. She had big dark eyes, and neat little pixie ears. She had a smiley mouth, but at the minute the corners of her mouth were pulled down. She was wearing what appeared to be her pj's, plain white trousers that looked like she'd just that minute put them on, and a white top with the logo on it in silver; _Daddy's Girl_.

"So, uh... you're Zack's little girl, huh?" Katie asked nicely. The girl rolled her eyes.

"I think we've already established that. So, uh, you're Zack's little girlfriend, huh?" she mimicked nastily.

"Becca!" scolded Zack. "It's past your bed time! It's," he checked his watch, "ten o'clock! Go to your room!" Becca rolled her eyes again, before turning and stomping off upstairs. Zack turned to Katie. "I'm so sorry," he said, his dark eyes pleading with her, "I know I should have told you, but I thought you'd run a mile. I know," he continued, cutting her off, "I couldn't keep it a secret forever, but I just hoped... I don't know, we were having so much fun..."

"I just... Is... Are you...?"

"She's from my first girlfriend, just after we, me and you, broke up, I was..." He blushed, and looked down at his feet. "I was really upset, so I went out, and I met Anna. I... I was in love with her, I didn't love her. We went out for about a year, and we had Becca here. Then, Anna, she got... she got breast cancer, and she died, leaving me with Becca. I've raised her on my own."

"I'm sorry," said Katie softly, and Zack raised his head.

"Don't be," he said briefly, "you didn't know her."

"I'm sorry for you, for your loss." He looked her in the eye, and took her hand.

"Thank you." He took a deep breath, and laughed. "Hey, I've just had an amazing idea! I want you to know – I'm serious about you, Katie."

"And I'm serious about you," she replied sincerely.

"Then why don't you and Becca spend a day together to get to know each other?"

* * *

**_Ok, very short chapter, just introducing the new character and what's going to happen next, so review anyways!_**


End file.
